


云雨初晴

by ilwhlkly1819



Category: Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilwhlkly1819/pseuds/ilwhlkly1819
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	云雨初晴

浴室里雾气缭绕。  
两具赤裸的身体纠缠在氤氲之中，低低的喘息被水流声音掩盖的若隐若现，室内温度急剧升高，灼的人通体通红。  
陈飞宇把罗云熙紧紧地禁锢在怀里，如饥似渴般地噬咬着他的皮肤。罗云熙背对着他伏在墙面上，骨节分明的手紧绷着在墙面光滑的瓷砖上抓挠着，像是要抓住什么东西一样，然而墙上并没有什么能让他抓住，只留下了一道手印水痕，紧接着手就被陈飞宇攥住扣在胸前，陈飞宇的声音从身后传来像一头低吼的狼：  
“云熙，我能要你吗。”

未等罗云熙开口说话，他纤瘦的腰肢就被不由分说地一把攫住，一个坚硬粗热的东西猛地抵住了他的后穴口处，火急火燎地发着力。  
一阵强烈的撕裂痛感随着发力传遍了罗云熙的全身，紧密的入口根本容纳不了这个急切顶入的庞然大物，罗云熙身体战栗，滚热的身上冷汗起了一层又一层。  
“你……你别……”罗云熙想说什么，可是在陈飞宇粗暴的发力和自己的喘息中断断续续地说不完整。  
“陈飞宇……你……啊……你等一下——”  
“下”字尚未说完，罗云熙的尾音猝然变了调。  
他感觉到身后，有一根手指探了进来，在火热包裹中轻轻地揉动着，那一团紧致逐渐在手指的揉摩之下痉挛着开始吞吐接纳，紧接着第二根手指顺势探了进去。  
罗云熙的身体止不住地发颤。  
“别紧张，云熙……放松……别怕，乖……放松一点……”  
陈飞宇的声音断断续续传过来，罗云熙双耳轰鸣，感觉听到的声音时远时近，像是裹了一团棉花。锢住他腰的那只手也在逐渐地绷紧，收缩，锢得他腰上的皮肉有些疼，可是他顾不得了，他脑子里一片混乱，连“思考”这种最简单的事情都完成不了。  
罗云熙感觉到侵入的手指撤出了他的身体，仿佛刚刚松了一口气，他的身体突然被陈飞宇单手提离了地面。  
一个火热的东西粗暴而急不可耐地顶了进去。

轰鸣，混乱。罗云熙听不到水流落地的哗哗声，听不到陈飞宇在身后急促的喘息，甚至连自己不可抑制的呻吟声，都像是从很远的地方传过来的。他柔软的内壁被暴力剖开，嫩肉痉挛，强烈的痛觉与刺激填满了他的神经，吞噬着他的五感，他想抓住什么东西却抓不住，陈飞宇攫住他的上身使他完全地脱离了地面钉在自己身上，罗云熙细白的双腿无助地曲起来勾缠在陈飞宇的腰臀上紧紧地绷着，像是一只被陈飞宇完全拿捏在手里的飘摇的小船。  
热气蒸腾，罗云熙忍耐至极的呻吟闷哼一下一下地刺激着陈飞宇，亢奋的电流感迅速蔓延至他的全身，而那硬物更似是不满于现状，涨的甚至有些发痛，罗云熙每一点轻微的收缩战栗，都强烈地撩拨着陈飞宇的敏感神经末梢，他终于克制不住，下身发力，狠狠地抵进了最深处。  
v “啊———”  
罗云熙难耐的呻吟终于冲破了喉咙，变成了压抑不住的哭喊，在被贯穿的一瞬间，他甚至以为他就要这样被溺死在浴室里。可随之而来的陌生而酥麻的愉悦感夹杂着剧烈的疼痛直冲他的天灵盖，排山倒海一般淹没了他所有的理智与思维，他仰着头，喉咙里带着哭腔随着陈飞宇的发力不受控制地呻吟叫喊着，喉结翻滚，津液直流，眼中分不清是泪水还是什么。他在一下一下的撞击里失了神，瞳孔涣散迷乱地看着头顶缭绕模糊的灯光，三魂七魄皆散出九霄云外，只剩下一具敏感而战栗的躯体毫无抵抗地被肆意侵略抽插。

漫长的时间仿佛永无止境，水声与呼吸声绵延不绝，狭小的浴室里开始热的让人受不住，陈飞一只手关掉了花洒，另一只手环住罗云熙的腰抱起他走进卧室里，把他压在了雪白的床单上，压出一个人形的水痕。  
陈飞宇粗鲁地在罗云熙的唇上亲咬了一下，然后抬起他的一条细瘦修长的腿，放在自己肩上。芭蕾出身的罗云熙身体柔软至极，陈飞宇轻而易举地就压下身去，重新侵入了他。他吻着罗云熙眼角的泪水，先是轻轻地抽动了几下，安抚似的用大拇指摩挲了一下他潮红的脸颊，紧接着身下突然发了狠力，一肏到底。  
罗云熙的强自忍耐在陈飞宇的粗暴掠夺之下消磨殆尽，他高高地仰着头，连叫声都是颤抖着的。

长时间的折磨几乎透支了罗云熙的体力，他的身体软成了一滩水，眼神涣散混乱，只能断断续续地发出意志失控般的哭喊呻吟，被侵入之处痉挛不止，大腿内侧说不清是水还是体液，被凶狠地蹂躏得一塌糊涂。  
而面对面的姿势让罗云熙的样子尽收眼底，像一剂极强的催情药刺激着陈飞宇的神经，他亢奋到了极点，动作也越来越快，越来越狠，强烈的刺激让罗云熙产生了几近濒死的眩晕感，最后，连抓床单的力气都没有了，只能任由身上之人在他身体中肆意凌虐，冲刺，低吼，无穷无尽，直至到达顶峰。  
房间里尽是迤逦缱绻的气味。  
“我爱你，云熙。 ”  
这是罗云熙失去意识之前最后的一点记忆。声音仿佛是从很远很远的时空外传过来的一样，分不清是梦境还是现实。

第二天罗云熙醒来的时候，太阳已经斜斜地映照在他的床上了。  
缱绻的痕迹已经被清理干净，他的身上也被换上了柔软的睡衣。罗云熙揉着眼睛想坐起来，结果身上疼的像散了架，刚堪堪地把上身支起来，腰上一软又倒了回去，被入侵过的地方撕裂痛感异常明显，随着脉搏一跳一跳地疼。  
他拿手捂住了眼睛，感觉自己好似做了一场荒唐的梦，但是满身的红痕与疼痛提醒着他这段记忆的真实性。  
可床边是空的，没有人。罗云熙似乎刚想到这个问题，就看到陈飞宇春光满面地拿着一小瓶药走了进来。看见罗云熙醒了，眼神戏谑地说：“早啊，云熙哥哥。”  
“不早了，都中午了。”罗云熙不咸不淡地回了一句。  
“呦，睡完了人家就这个态度啊，”陈飞宇走过去挑起罗云熙的下巴，趴在他耳边低低地说：“昨天晚上你可不是这样的。”  
“滚……”罗云熙极力维持着表情上的平静，可是他的耳朵尖儿出卖了他——它现在红的不像话。  
陈飞宇低低地笑了，一边攥住罗云熙的手臂：“来，转过身去，我给你上药。”  
罗云熙一时没反应过来：“上什么药？”  
“我昨天……好像是弄伤你了。”陈飞宇故作愧疚的样子看起来很欠揍。  
罗云熙：“………”  
罗云熙几乎是带着一丝慌乱地推开陈飞宇的手：“不……不用了，你把药放下，我想上会自己上的。”  
“ 怎么，害羞了？”陈飞宇觉得他现在这个样子特别可爱，忍不住地想逗他：“你浑身上下哪里我没看过，跟我害羞干什么。”  
这下罗云熙的整只耳朵都红了。

v夏日正午的阳光像加了蜜糖，暖烘烘地透过窗子落在两个人身上，拉出了长长的影子。陈飞宇仔仔细细地给罗云熙喂了一碗炖着肉末的粥，然后把他软软地搂在了怀里，罗云熙眯起眼睛看着窗外，蓝天白云，一片晴好。  
“”我上几天看中了一套房子，”陈飞宇突然在罗云熙耳边暖暖地说：“临着海，周围居民不多，很安静，景色也好看，我觉得挺好的，两个人住的话有点空，还能再养一些猫啊狗啊的。就是不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
罗云熙有些疑惑地看着他。  
——“云熙哥哥，你愿不愿意，一直跟我过下去。”


End file.
